Composite photomicrographs have normally been prepared by optically combining separate images or skilled photographic dark room techniques with two or more negatives. Another system for preparing photomicrographs has recently developed, using a "half frame" camera. As the name implies, this camera permits two separate exposures to be made in a single frame, with each exposure on a respective half of the frame.
The prior art systems are either complex and expensive or lack versatility, or require true creativity in refined dark room techniques.